


Do you love me in December as you do in May?

by Auroraaa



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraaa/pseuds/Auroraaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So its an AU based on Norman , richard , emily. When they were like 20. Young and impressionable. </p><p>Told from Norman's perspective<br/>Because none of them are married yet I'll be using all their maiden names</p><p> </p><p>A story of a how a boy so lost found love in something that turned out to be so tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Norman was an orphan. Had been for a good ten years and he was pretty much used to it. Orphan. Orphan. Orphan. It just rolled off the tongue. They had all worried about his sanity, having both his parents commit suicide was supposed to somehow turn him crazy. Crazy like his parents. Maybe was crazy for not giving a crap about any of it. He got left his inheritence and a disease ridden blood line, the joy and prosper was umcontainable...

Swirlng around the brown liquid in his glass, Norman took in the noisy enviroment of a college bar. It was somewhat comforting to know there were so many people around him, he was not alone in his apartment. A usual crowd of students he was accustomed to, Norman was a student at harvard himself but never thought he fit in with all the frats. If he wanted to, he could. If he wanted to,he could do anything. 

A bitter wisp of snow entered the bar as the door swung open. Irish melodies played in the backgroung accomponied by the intoxicaed hubbub of chatter. " Here we come New York!"there was aloud hoot as a group of women floated in. The source of the voice came in first and somewhat managed to catch his attention with her London tenor. He hadn't seen her before but she was the type of beautiful that you wouldn't see in those magazines. Unlike the several other women he had dated and had a string of one night stands with. Norman returned to his glass, knowing it was rude to stare for so long. A smile formed on the corner of his mouth. He would spend hours of his night in the bar, not drinking per se but he would reflect on life. Take out his sketchbook and draw whatever he saw was beautiful. She was beautiful... 

 

The next morning...

 " I mean you should've been there dude," Noisily, Ben crunched on a piece of toast. " The girls at that party was on point," Norman had met Ben Parker on college induction day. The son of a bio engineering proffesor,he wasn't a student.  3 years too old to be exact. He was basically the handyman on campus, keeping himself busy whilst his brother and father actually made use of the school. The ones that needed to be there. Unlike Ben,Richard was book smart. Spoke science as if it was his second language but boy was he the polar opposite socialite to his brother.

" When I said you could come over, I didn't mean this early." Norman raised a brow as he watched his friend make a mess of his pristine surfaces. He shook his head disappointingly before reaching for his sketch book from last night and ripped out the only page he had in it. It was of the woman he saw yesterday, perfectly formed cheek bones and flowing waves etched in 2B pencil. Ben continued to yammer on about last nights party, someting about his mundane excitement Norman found hysterical. Reaching for a spare frame in his cupboard. Around his apartment, Norman displayed many of his art works. Just simple sketches of landscapes of such. Some would call him a genius, any sane man would see it. He was an artist, a scientist, a musician. Such intelligence really did seem to be wasted on a losty soul like his. 

" Who's that?"Ben asked peering over his shoulder whilst he hung the frame on his wall.

 "Just some girl I saw ," Norman replied, a slight smirk on his face.

" She's hot. Did you guys bang?" Ben tilted his head as he looked at the sketch with intrigue.

" No," Norman said with a little too much disappointment. Of course Ben would ask such a thing. " I don't even know her name," 

"Hm, don't worry bro. I'll sort it out ffor you. As you see, yours truly has got a way with beautiful Giselle in admin." He winked a little too over confident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys how am I doing so far¿?
> 
> Sometimes I write like half a chapter but i add to it at a later date

It was lunch time and all students had made up their minds to skip lectures for the rest of the day. The campus filled with groups of young adults planning their night time ventures and Norman was among them with Ben obviously. Wrapped up in winter gear,still he mnaged to shiver under several layers of Ted Baker. Norman suffered throough a two hour lecture on biogenetics. The basics he had taught himself years ago, hese classes only humoured him. Norman seemed more occupied on knowing who the girl was,it was drivng him crazy. All he could really think about to be honest. Just how perfect she was. He sat there listening to her jokes and witty comebacks as her accent made it all the more interesting.   
" Emily Prior, " Ben informed ecstatically. Norman's ears prickled. " According to Giselle, she's the deans daughter but she doesn't go here. She's just visiting daddy dearest for a month," Ben looked proud of himself.

" Interesting," thats all Norman could say to keep his cool because really he was racing inside. 

"Interesting? Is that all you can say?"

" What do you want me to do? Ask everyoneon campus if they've seen her? " Norman shook his head with a chuckle and began to walk outside the gates Ben following him from behind. " I do thank you though Ben,"

" As your wingman and bestfriend. I think it is only appropriate that I hook you guys up. Only if it is for one night or even eternity if you like that kind of thing."


End file.
